kidz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat
What is chat? Chat is a feature that allows instantaneous communication between users on a wiki. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button in the right navigation rail. What are the rules for chat? Chat Guidelines We want to make Chat a welcoming and helpful place for new and returning visitors alike. In order to best provide an environment in which we can give help and support to users who need it, please keep in mind the following guidelines when using Chat. *'Be polite' - Everyone else on Chat is a Wikia user just like you! Speak to them like you would want to be spoken to yourself. Real people use these sites, so treat them as you would someone in person. Avoid personal attacks and offensive slurs, as this can easily offend other users. Be excellent to each other. *'Be welcoming' - New users join Wikia every day! Remember when you were a newbie? Everyone is welcome at Community Central, regardless of what wiki they're from or what language they speak. *'Be patient' - You may ask a question when no one is around to answer it. If no one appears to be active, stick around for a while or try coming back later. When in doubt, feel free to send questions or concerns toSpecial:Contact. *'Be a catalyst' - If nobody's talking, try bringing up something you want to discuss. Need help on your wiki? Seen any good movies? Have an awesome day at school or work? These are all are good starting points for conversation. *'Try not to flood or disrupt the chatroom' - Doing so makes it difficult for users to communicate and answer questions, as messages quickly disappear. This includes (but is not limited to) typing random letters, typing each word of a sentence on a different line, creating ASCII art, or lines in ALL CAPS. PLEASE DON'T SHOUT! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *'Feel free to tell people about your wiki' - While Chat is an awesome place to try and find new editors, please keep in mind that not everyone may be interested your wiki's subject. Feel free to add it to this list, or create a blog post to let everyone know about it! *'Keep it fun!' - Chat should be fun for all participants. Chat is a great tool for meeting great people and building community, so relax, enjoy yourself, and help others have a good time, too! :) * Who is enforcing the rules? Chat rules should always be followed and are constently being inforced by the chat mods and admins (SYOPS) . The admins and mods have the right to kick and ban you from chat. They will always give you three warnings before enforcing the kick/ban. The mods should always be listend to and respected.What are mods?. If you dissagre with the decision please contact the enforcing admin that should be found on the ban/kick ticket. Have fun in chat! To learn more about chat click here